Truth of the Matter
by darkkittyingbigtrouble
Summary: Looks like Krad is in big trouble, what will she do? Who can she trust? Wait a second, she? R
1. Whisper

* * *

Dark-Kitty: Okay please don't hurt me and my strong desires to switch the genders of my favorite characters. So in other words yes Krad is female in this story. So please don't ask those horribly aggravating questions of gender complexity. Thank you.

* * *

**Truth of the Matter**

**Chapter 1:**

**_Whisper _**

By: darkkittyinbigtrouble 

Owned by: Yukiru Sugisaki

* * *

_Always acknowledge a fault. This will throw those in authority off their guard and give you an opportunity to commit more._

* * *

Argentine had the upper hand in anything. Against Dark with Risa in his possession. Against anyone who apposed him, but against Krad he had nothing. That is, until he found out a secret. A dark, dirty little secret that he could use to his hearts desire.

"Oh Krad, you know you can't beat me. I'm afraid you're not strong enough." He mocked lightly as a small smile played across his lips.

Krad lay limp under Argentine's grasp. His hand firmly locked around the fallen angel's throat he could easily squeeze the life out of him. But why do that when he could have even more fun with him?

"Today is your last, I bid you farewell." Argentine whispered lightly as he placed a glove-clad hand to his left eye.

Krad's eyes widened and dilated in realization of what the demon was about to do. Now usually he wouldn't stoop to a level of begging but now seemed a perfect time to change that habit.

"Don't…" He managed to choke out, but in vain Argentines hand glowed a lazy shade of gold before the brute force of his magic ripped through his flesh.

He screamed in agony as his body was hurled to the ground like a rag doll. His back arched up and he screamed in pain, as it seemed to burn through his flesh, his skull, and his very soul.

And then he was hurtled into oblivion. And in his place lay Satoshi.

* * *

"Oi commander? Hey, Satoshi are you alright?"

Through the haze of his dream he saw red. No purple. Dark.

Satoshi bolted upright and smack into the head of his archrival.

"Owwwww, Dark what the hell?" Satoshi mumbled as he surveyed his surroundings.

He seemed to be in the park next to the museum.

"What happened?"

"Shut up and listen." Dark snapped as he lifted his head up and scanned the sky. After not seeing what he was looking for he turned his attention back towards the bluenett. "Can you hear Krad?"

"Huh?"

"I said, can you hear Krad? Feel his presence. Fuck man, is he still in you head?" Dark snapped, his usually cool exterior was starting to crack, worry laced his voice and his eyes were vicious.

Satoshi sat dazed for a moment but quickly snapped to and called out to Krad.

Nothing… 

His eye's lit up as he searched his mind for any presence of the psychotic angel/demon.

Nothing… 

"Nothing." He whispered as he turned to the thief. "What happened?"

Dark sighed and looked Satoshi in the eye. "You're a smart boy commander, you tell me."

* * *

And in the abyss of darkness a light called out. The magic that had concealed her for so long was torn form her body and her true self was shown. White wings unfurled in the blinding light as her body lifted ever so slightly.

Eye's glazed over and oblivious Krad slowly made her **(1)** way towards the reassuring light.

Then she cracked and crumpled. Her once extravagant wings the she was so proud of slumped and bled. Her body hit the ground that was not there and she lay motionless.

And everything went dark, once again.

* * *

Dark had brought Satoshi back to the Niwa residence so they could all contemplated on what had happened. So far they've gotten to the point that Satoshi had been forced to give up his body for a short while, and before he passed out he saw a man with tan skin and blond hair. Dark had figured this to be Argentine. This of course infuriated him to no extent; everyone had been stumped as to why he was worried about the blond demon. He had simply replied that Krad was infact a part of himself, and nobody steals what is his.

"You realize how incredibly wrong that sounded." Satoshi muttered dully as he sat back down at the kitchen table.

He was suddenly jerked back to reality when he could feel a soft pulling in his chest. His eyes widened slightly as he jumped to his feet. Everyone looked up at him as he turned around shaking slightly.

"H-he's back." He seemed to stutter.

"Well tell him to come out, we don't have all day." Dark snapped completely oblivious to the look on the young commanders face.

Satoshi squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on pushing Krad out but to no prevail, obviously he didn't want to come out.

"It's not working." He said as sweat started to bead on his forehead.

"Please try again honey, this is really important." Emiko cooed to Satoshi, worry etching her features.

(Krad, you need to come out.)

_No answer._

(Krad I know your there, come out now!)

_Silence._

(I'll force you to come out if you don't do it willingly.)

_A whimper._

(Krad…)

_((Please Satoshi-sama. I need to rest.))_

Once again Satoshi was shocked. Since when did Krad pass up an opportunity to come out?

(Krad come out now!) Satoshi screamed into his mind, building up his energy.

He hated to admit it but he was worried about out the blond demon. It wasn't like him to curl up in the back of his mind and not come out willingly.

"Back up." Satoshi said solemnly as he faced one of the many white walls and started gathering his magical energy into his hands.

Everyone obediently back up a few steps and watched the Hikari set to work. After he mumbled a few incantations his hands glowed a bright blue as he reached into the depths of he mind. And with one mighty swing, Krad was thrown from his body.

And then the unthinkable happened.

* * *

Dark-Kitty: hope you liked it! Sorry about it being a bit short, well here's something to clear a few things up.

**1.** Well if you didn't read my warning at the top you wouldn't know would you? Well I'll say it again; I have this thing about changing genders of characters. I find it greatly amusing so you can just guess who is being turned female in this story.

Reviews are welcome just as much as flames. Just please tell me what you think.

* * *


	2. Dream

Dark-Kitty: Gender bender, Gender bender. Just for some of the people who are to thick minded to realize it yet! Ta-ta!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Truth of the Matter**

**Chapter 2:**

**_Dream _**

_By: darkkittyinbigtrouble_

Owned by: Yukiru Sugisaki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's difficult to beat an enemy, who has outposts in one's mind._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was difficult to function, under the stress of the magic it took to tug that stubborn angel of hell out of the depths of his mind. Satoshi was currently in the position he new all to well, the white inner walls of his mind radiating to the extent of blinding. Lucky for him it was _his_ mind.

But through the abyss of blankness, something caught his eye that wasn't supposed to be there. Something dark pooled infront of him, and with all of his strength he compelled himself not to let out a terrified shriek.

Thousands upon thousands of snowy white feathers littered the illusionary ground, dipping lightly into the mass of blood that surrounded him. Bits of flesh lay scattered in random spots among the magenta pool. Suddenly feeling very sick to his stomach Satoshi took a hesitant step backwards, but only, to his horror, managed to get a couple steps before his foot bumped into something. Slowly he turned around, praying that nothing worse was behind him. When his eyes fell upon it all composer that had been kept within him, keeping him standing at that very moment, collapsed.

Falling backwards Satoshi scrambled to get away from the bloody mass. His movement was etchy and his face was contorted into that of fear. For there lay before him was the body of the demon who plagued his body. The very man who taunted him relentlessly, who took over his mind and used it to his whim. There he lay, face down, his magnificent golden hair splaying around his form, the wings that tore through his body lay in a bloody mass on either side of him. And his back, a jagged cut that penetrated the skin lay open, as if something had burst from inside of him.

Satoshi was in somewhat of a panic now, fighting the bile rising in his throat as his terrified gasps echoed. With a trembling hand he leaned forward, his breathing coming back to him reluctantly. He had to make sure. If he were still alive at least he would show some kind of sign right?

With all gears in his mind screaming '_Just leave! Its not worth it!_' Satoshi crawled forward, still trembling terribly. Once he managed to make his way to the body his fingers curled lightly around Krad's chin and turned it slightly to the side. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Krad's once majestic face was lined with thin slices, marking his delicate features. His icy blue eyes were open, yet there was nothing in them. A filmy tint had covered them, giving him the look to be blind. His mouth slightly agape with dried blood crusted on his lips and down his chin.

Something had come from the body he had known to be Krad. And Satoshi, the calm and ever observant genius commander, was very much afraid. It was all so horrifyingly real, that the only conclusion that came to his mind was...

_I must be dreaming._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark was utterly speechless for once in his life. What stood before him was not what he had expected, something that he would have _never_ suspected infact. A full-grown _woman_ stood in the place of the commander. A full-grown, naked woman. Blood was caked into her hair, dying it a horrifying magenta that gave it a deathly glow. White wings protruded from her shoulder blades, red streaked through them as well and dripping ever so slowly on the carpet.

Sharp golden eyes were wide and unseeing, as though the woman was off in her own little paradise. Well that's what it would have seemed like if the look of complete bone chilling horror weren't plastered over her features.

Small lines of the same blood that drenched her started streaking down her face, giving her the look of a tourchered soul that had come back from the fiery depths of hell. Her mouth opened ever so slightly drawing in a raged breath.

"Sa..." She whispered, her eyes finally coming into focus and swelling up with tears as the terror became more apparent .

But before she could finish what she had started saying her voice cracked and she in took a sharp breath. With a weak cough blood spurted from her mouth and down her chin and down her slick, unclothed body. And with a tragic grace, she fell to her knees clutching her head, hot tears pouring down her face and mixing with the blood.

"Satoshi…" She whimpered as her eyes drooped wearily and started to fall forward, but this time someone was there to catch her.

Emiko held fast to the unconscious girl in her arms, a determined look upon her face. "Dad, go upstairs and run a bath. We need to get this blood off of her." She said in a very demanding manor.

"Dark snap out of it and help me." She said lifting the surprisingly light woman into her arms.

Dark, immediately snapping to attention, was at Emiko's side in a heartbeat. "What do you need me to do?"

"Go up into my room and find some spare clothes that'll probably fit her." She said Dark quickly doing so ran upstairs. Emiko on the other hand was heading towards the bathroom were Daiki had prepared a bath.

After sending her father out she carefully lowered the female angel into the bathtub and quickly got to work. The dried blood flaked off immediately as hit the water, and her hair was changing from a sickly magenta to a magnificent gold that seemed unearthly. Her breathing was slow and even and her face was slack.

Breathing a sigh of relief Emiko found that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the woman's body, but internal damage was another story. It was plain that a few of her ribs were broken, and dark bruises covered her arms and legs, no doubt there was some internal bleeding as well.

Emiko jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door and Darks head peered in. "Got some clothes." He said opening the door fully and stepping in. His gaze falling on the person occupying the tub. "She looks just like Krad." He said, focusing on her face.

Emiko nodded, standing up and taking the clothes that Dark had retrieved. "Yes." She said looking back at her. "Now, would you be so kind as to help me dry her off." She said picking up a towel and grinning.

Dark blinked a few time, and returned the gesture. Emiko's enthusiasm never ceased to amaze him sometimes, even in the worst of situations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark-Kitty: Well then, it sure has been a while hasn't it! Heh, well I had major writers block on this until about 10 minutes ago when I was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea!…Okay so maybe it wasn't so brilliant, but hey it got the job done right? Right. So without further ado, R&R! And thank you to all those who watch and read this story, it really makes a difference! Oh and sorry about the length as well. -whimper- I'm just no good at this...


End file.
